Corey (The Court)
Corey is a main protagonist featured in The Court. He is the younger brother of Jayden. Corey is mentally disabled as he fell on his head when he was a baby. Corey also can't die, so far the reason for this is unknown but it has been shown in a few episodes where such impacts would kill a person in real life. His first appearance was in Wazzzupp Overview Personality Despite being disabled, Corey is quite intelligent. Corey is often picked on by the others and is often seen getting beaten up. He is a very clumsy. He is shown looking up to Tye and Jayden but he is more of a follower. Description Corey has the least physical changes from the other boys. In Season 1, Corey has long, blonde hair. In Season 2, his hair appears a lot shorter. Relationships Jayden Being Jayden's younger brother, Corey looks up to Jayden as much as he gets beaten up by him. He is put down when he shows his brother his new pennyboard, only to get it thrown away. Jayden is always picking on Corey, however Corey doesn't hate him for this and ends up picking on Jayden in Ways To Piss Off Jayden anyway. Tye Corey is shown looking up to Tye also, despite him always getting picked on by him. He often finds Tye funny. Corey & Tye may have a light friendship with each other as shown in Ways To Piss Off Jayden. Cole Corey & Coles friendship is much like Jayden & Tyes friendship with Corey. Except Cole doesn't beat him up. They aren't really seen talking to each other. However Cole may be annoyed at Corey for his personality and how Corey tries to fit in with the rest of the group. Dylan Dylan & Corey aren't really seen talking to each other. However they do hang out with the rest of the group so they have at least some sort of friendship. Dylan however may not like being seen around Corey as shown in the pilot episode where he puts Corey down for trying to fit in. The Bully Corey may be afraid of the bully but isn't afraid to stick up for himself, he and the bully are archenemies as the bully knocks Corey out twice in the matter of 24 hours. Corey seems to be the first to find out the bullies name. It is unknown how he finds this out, it may just be a nickname they call the bully or it may be his actual name. Munchy ' Corey & Munchie's friendship is unknown. They are never seen interacting with each other. 'Tyler Corey & Tyler aren't seen interacting with each other or if they are even friends. Caleb ' Corey & Caleb don't get along. Like the rest of the group, Corey doesn't like Caleb. This is because Caleb also picks on Corey as shown in Pennyboards calling him a "sook". 'Riley ''' Riley is Corey's best friend. It is currently unknown at this point in time where they met. Corey, along with Tye & Jayden are the only three people to know that Riley is in fact an alien as shown in Corey's Strange Friend.''' Corey is shown helping Riley find Jayden & Tye when they are hiding from them to get to Tyes house to get a weapon to kill Riley with. Trivia *Corey is the second character introduced into the series, the first being Jayden. *It is currently unknown how Corey is immune to death. This may be revealed however in a future episode. *Corey has the exact same pennyboard as Tye as seen in Pennyboards. *Corey seems to be the target for getting bullied. *Caleb & Corey are in the same class at school. *Corey fell on his head as a baby, which is why he is so clumsy. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters